Vehicles include a suspension system to isolate a chassis of the vehicle from road noise, bumps and vibration while providing sufficient road-holding ability for adequate handling and braking. A conventional vehicle suspension may include leaf spring stacks attached to corresponding ends of an axle. The spring rates of the leaf spring stacks determine the stiffness of the suspension system in the vertical, lateral, fore/aft and torsional (wind-up) directions, and therefore, control movement of the axle in these directions relative to the chassis.